


If I Don’t See You Again

by GrandR



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Kevin is cute, churchtarts happens, connor gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandR/pseuds/GrandR
Summary: It’s a normal day in Uganda, until Elder McKinley gets shot and Kevin worries he won’t get a chance to tell the red head how he feels





	If I Don’t See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first Mormon fan fic it’s probably full of mistakes but I love these boys so enjoy

It was just a normal afternoon in Uganda, well the new normal for the group of latter day saints. Most of the missionaries were milling about the village, Arnold and Nabulungi were standing with a group of children, Arnold telling the story of ‘grumpy cat’ to the excited group. James and Chris were sitting with a group of women, Connor and Kevin were helping Mafala re stock the doctors office. Kevin couldn’t take his eyes off of Connor as he worked, a fond smile on the red heads face, the other had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his uniform, ever since the book of Arnold had come into play most of the elders had let go of some of the rules, they didn’t need to be by their mission companions side all the time, they no longer had a strict dress code nor a bed time and, much to Kevin’s delight, coffee was okay. The only member of district 9 who still seemed to stick to most of the rules was McKinley, who could blame him though, he was the district leader, a poster Mormon boy who’s parents expected big things of him and he couldn’t let that go just yet. Kevin didn’t realise he was staring at the other Mormon until Mafala slapped him on the back with a laugh, remarking quietly ‘why don’t you take a picture I’m sure it’ll last longer’ which turned the brunettes cheeks bright red and caused him to quickly look away from his district leader as Mafala chucked.   
Kevin should have known that something bad was bound to happen, one thing he had learnt over his time in Uganda was that bad and good come hand in hand, so he shouldn’t have been so surprised when, in the midst of their relaxed afternoon, the general and his men barged into the camp brandishing guns, yelling loudly disturbing the peace and comfort of their village. Everyone moved back looking to the ground avoiding contact with panicked shouts, men grabbed their wifes and daughters standing in front of them protectively holding their hands up in surrender. Kevin moved closer to Connor unsure of what to do, gravitating to the comfort of the other man. The general was yelling, he was furious spit flying arms flailing, Mafala walked over to him desperately trying to calm him but the situation just kept escalating. Kevin watched horrified as the General pressed his gun into the older mans chest. The world was then thrown into slow motion and Kevin could only watch as Connor darted forward, hands in the air showing he had no weapon no doubt trying to help the situation but instead of listening or even looking at the boy the general just moved his gun from Mafala’s chest, instead turning on the beautiful red head, Connor didn’t move fast enough, the gunshot echoed through the village, there was a moment where Connor just looked at the general, as if confused what had happened. Then Kevin watched as the clean pressed white shirt began to turn red. Then the world went from painfully slow to painfully fast. Connor dropped to the ground, Nabulungi screamed, Gotswana came running, The general turned and walked away like nothing had happened. Kevin wanted to throw up. He didn’t know what to do, he just stood and watched as Gotswana ordered others about lifting Connor carrying him towards the District 9 hut, the red head squirming and whimpering in pain in the arms of the Ugandan villagers.   
The other Mormon boys were standing with him, all with matching expressions of fear and shock and panic, no one knew what to do, god they were 19 year old boys from America they didn’t know what to do when their leader got shot, he had gotten shot. Connor had been shot in the chest by the general. Kevin was going to be sick. Realising what he had to do Kevin turned to the other boys taking a deep breath to compose himself and push the bile back down his throat.   
“Okay, I need you all to stay here with the others in the village, check on everyone they must be panicked and frightened, if they ever needed a Mormon, or a saint, or whatever we are to them they need one right now. Go and do what we’ve been taught to do, give them faith and comfort” they all nodded, seemingly grateful that someone else was taking charge and telling them what to do. Kevin’s eyes scanned the group, noticing that Chris was looking deathly pale, silent tears building in his eyes, his hands shaking by his side. Price grabbed James’s arm gently, knowing the two boys had a soft spot for each other   
“Church why don’t you take Chris for a walk, get him some water, some fresh air might do him good, a shoulder to cry on would do him better”, the other nodded and walked over, putting a cautious arm on Chris’s shoulder.   
Kevin watched fondly as Chris took James’s hand, the two walking off in the opposite direction of the rest of the boys, Poptarts always seemed younger then the rest of them, a lot of them looking at him as their younger brother even though they were the same age, Kevin knew Chris and Connor had a strong bond, the two were mission companions and life long friends and Chris just had to watch Connor get shot. Connor got shot.   
Taking a deep breath Kevin walked towards the hut, each step closer just made him feel sick. Connor had gotten shot.   
Pushing the screen door Kevin noted that it seemed rather quiet, Connor was laying unconscious on the couch, Gotswana was finishing wrapping a bandage around the others shoulder, his hands covered in blood Connors blood. Kevin cleared his throat from the doorway   
“Ah Elder Price, don’t worry your friend will be okay, he bullet didn’t hit anything vital, I do believe that he may have broken his collar bone but I will need to do an X-Ray to confirm that” the doctor walked into the kitchen, washing his hands in the sink  
“now I want you to bring him to the doctors room tomorrow where I can clean everything more and perform an X-Ray. Sadly I can’t give him any pain medication, we are out but keep him cool and let him rest and I will see you tomorrow”   
And then he gave Kevin a comforting pat on the back and left. Left him with Connor, laying unconscious on the couch after being shot. Kevin slowly approached the red head, kneeling down gently taking his hand and just looking at him for a moment, his pale skin, his freckles and his red hair. Connor was pure and perfect and he just wanted to help. And he had gotten shot.   
Standing up Kevin went into Connors room, it was technically against the rules but at this point Kevin figured he could say fuck the rules. He pulled out the shorter mans soft comfortable pyjamas, the only thing that Connor owned besides his uniform, walking back over to Connor he carefully removed the remains of the blood stained white shirt, it had already been cut to allow Gotswana to clean the wound. He gently changed him into the more comfortable and loose clothing, walking into the kitchen grabbing a bowl filling it with water and then grabbing a dish towel. He sat back beside Connor and began to clean the others face, smeared with blood and dirt he knew if Connor were awake he would clean himself up as soon as possible. Only when Connor had been cleaned up and was as comfortable as Kevin could make him, only then did he let himself cry. It wasn’t loud sobbing like in the movies, he just lay his head on the couch and let the tears drip down his cheeks, how could Heavenly Father allow this to happen to someone like Elder McKinley, he was trying to help he just wanted to help. Kevin finally understood the phrase Hasa Diega Eebowai. He pulled himself together, washed his face and then went and sat on the couch opposite Connor and waited.   
The others filtered in, talking about how outraged the villagers were the Connor had gotten injured trying to protect them. Many had said their prayers would be directed to Elder McKinley until he was well enough to dance again, the made Kevin chuckle. He told the boys that Connor would be alright and sent them off to bed. Arnold wrapped his arms around Kevin tightly, reminding him that tomorrow would be a latter day before walking off to their rooms. Poptarts and James arrived a little later, poor Chris bursting into tears again seeing Connor laying there on the couch. Kevin quickly pulled the small boy into a hug, promising him that McKinley would be okay telling James to take Connors bed tonight, giving the other a pat on the back. James took Chris’s hand once again giving it a squeeze as the two walked off to their room. Connor was still fast asleep so Kevin went into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee, taking his seat again opposite the sleeping boy, picking up Arnold’s latest additions to the Book Of Arnold.   
He was about halfway through a story about the rights of gay people on the star ship enterprise when he herd a soft whimper from the couch, quickly ditching his reading Kevin moved towards the waking boy   
“Connor, Connor it’s okay it’s me Kevin” Connor groaned in reply, head turning to Kevin as he blinked blearily, another pained groan escaping his lips   
“‘Vin?” He slurred reaching out for the kneeling boy but he stopped crying out in pain   
“Careful” Kevin said gently hand automatically moving to brush the others hair out of his eyes, trying to do anything to comfort the aching boy   
“It hurts..Kevin it hurts” Connor says breathlessly; looking at him with tear filled eyes. It breaks Kevin’s heart   
“I know, I know it does tomorrow we’re taking you to the doctor okay and he can help but there’s nothing we can do tonight, just try and go back to sleep okay”   
“Did...did the general hurt anyone else?” Of course Connor was worried about others, Connor was always worried about someone else   
“No, he left after..” Kevin couldn’t finish the sentence   
“After he shot me” Connor added then, after a beat, he started to sob. Kevin froze, he didn’t know what to do with this, Connor was always so put together and here he was crying in his arms. Kevin pulled him close, watching his arm to make sure he didn’t hurt the shaking boy, he ran his fingers through the soft red hair cooing quietly into the elders ear, letting a few of his own tears fall. Eventually Connor calmed down in his arms   
“Go back to sleep Connor it’ll be better in the morning”   
“Before I passed out I was so scared that I would never see you again” Connor muttered his head still buried in Prices arms “I thought that this was going to be it and I was never going to see you again”   
“Connor-“   
“No shhh I’m feeling brave and I have about a minute before I pass out again. I was scared I was never going to see you again because it would mean that I never got to tell you, tell you that I’m in love with you and that I have been since you walked through those doors 5 months ago”   
Kevin was left breathless, he didn’t know what to say, he looked down noticing that the red head was asleep in his arms again. Gently laying him back in the bed Kevin pressed a gentle kiss to the others cheek   
“You know what Connor McKinley” he whispered “I think I love you too” 

James snuck out of Chris’s arms early the next morning, planning on sneaking into the kitchen for a glass of water before returning to the smaller blondes arms. Connor and Chris were like brothers, they had an unbreakable bond and it broke James’s heart to see the other so upset, the shorter boy climbing into bed halfway through the night shaking and crying. James held him tightly until they both dozed off finally. Walking around the corner James noticed Kevin’s brown hair sitting beside the couch, he went over to suggest the other went to bed, James could keep an eye on Connor till the others woke up but he stopped. Kevin was clutching Connor tightly and Connor was clutching the other back, their faces close together, Kevin was sitting on the ground still and James knew he was going to regret that when he woke up with a sore back but he didn’t want to disturb the peaceful bubble the two seemed to be wrapped up in. James put a blanket over Kevin and another over Connor, grabbed his glass of water and slipped back into Chris’s arms. Maybe everything was going to be okay


End file.
